Always
by SHADOWZCLACE
Summary: Bella is coming back to Forks. But she visited and something happened with Jasper while she was there. She has a secret and doesn't want anyone to find out, especially not him. How will he find out? what is her secret? what will happen once the secret gets out?
1. Chapter 1

**so this is a new story i just randomly started writing one day at school. i dont know how good it will be or what will end up happening but enjoy**

**disclaimer for whole story: i dont own twilight**

* * *

Prologue

Everyone has a story. All of them are different. But some are just completely unbelievably different. Mine is one of the latter. Mine is one of fantasy.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17 and this is my story of life, love, betrayal, and war.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was born in a small town named Forks with a population of 3,031 people. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone. If something happens everyone knows about it. There are no secrets. My dad moved away with me after my mom died when I was 3. She had gone on a trip across the country and her plane crashed. My dad didn't think she was dead. They never found her body. But no one listened to him, they just said he was too grief ridden to come to terms with her death. I don't know what I think. He moved because there were too many reminders of her in the town to stay there.

He did an amazing job raising me considering the circumstances. He was a single dad and his wife had died. He never remarried or dated. He always held out hope that she would come back. I was his baby girl and he did everything he could to keep me happy and get me everything I ever wanted. Sure we weren't rich but I didn't care about the stuff. I cared about what he did for me. He always went out of his way to make sure I never had a frown on my face. I never wished for any other life. But last year he passed away from a heart attack and I was put into foster care. My aunt and uncle who live in Forks have been trying to adopt me and it was finally official last week. I'm leaving today to move in with them and I don't want to go there. I don't want to live in a town where everyone knows each other, where they know everything about you. Gossip spreads like wildfire and I do not want to be the center of attention. People are going to talk. Of course they will. Especially when they find out about what happened the last time I visited.

_My grandparents live in Forks too. So when I turned 17 I decided I wanted to go visit them. My foster parents were not going to pay for it so I had to come up with the money on my own. I got a job and when I had enough I bought a plane ticket and left. While I was there I learned of the adoption._

_ One day I went out, I had run to the store for my grandmother because she needed spices and meat for dinner. While I was there I met this guy. He was..well he was beautiful. He had an inhumane beauty to him and I had never seen anything like it._

_ He had honey gold, dirty blonde hair. It was curly and went down to his chin. His eyes were a beautiful shade of topaz with a slight dark tint to them. He was pale but still looked tan, he had chiseled features. It was as if he was sculpted delicately by the most talented artist who paid the upmost attention to even the smallest details._

_ I had been trying to get a spice off the top shelf but I was too short. I tried to jump to grab it but slipped when my feet hit the ground. He caught me and handed me the spice. After, he walked with me as I collected the rest of my groceries and I don't think I have ever talked to one person that much in my life. As I left the store he gave me his number and told me that his name was Jasper Hale. We talked all day, every day and it felt as if I had known him all my life. _

_ "Will you go on a picnic with me?" he had asked one day. I said yes but I didn't know that the picnic was going to change my life forever. I hadn't meant for anything to happen. I wasn't even thinking of something like that happening. But my grandparents had gone to my aunt's to have lunch and I invited him to come back to the house with me. I shouldn't have done it. He kissed me and it escalated from there. I shouldn't have let it go on. I should've pulled away, but I didn't and now there's nothing I can do about it._

That was 2 months ago. When I learned of the adoption it had already gone through and been approved. It wasn't going to take long for it to be finalized. My aunt called me 2 days ago and told me the adoption was final and that I would get on a plane in 3 days to come there. All my stuff would be brought to me. The moving truck just got here yesterday and I just finished packing the last of my things. When I put the last box in the back of the truck the driver closed the door and drove off. I walk back inside my foster home and make sure I got all my things before getting in the car for my foster parents to drop me off at the airport. I walk into the building and I am engulfed by the crowd of people trying to find their gate. I look down at my plane ticket and take a deep breath before going to my gate and getting on the plane.

I put my bag in the overhead compartment and sit down closest to the window to wait for takeoff. We land in Seattle and I get off and head to the baggage claim. I grab my suitcase and look around for my aunt. I find her standing off to the side, out of the crowd and go over to her. She sees me and wraps me in her arms.

"Hey Hun. How was your trip?" she asks me as she lets go and grabs my bag.

"Fine. Very tiring." I say as I wrap my arm through hers and we head to the car. We ride in a comfortable silence and I look out the window. I lay my hand on my stomach and look down as I run my hand in a soothing circle.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asks me. I look up at her with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this." I say as the tears begin to fall. She parks the car as we were at the house and turns to face me. Leaning over the console she grabs the hand on my stomach and keeps it there.

"Bella you are such a strong girl. You can do this. I know you can, your uncle knows you can, and so do your grandparents. We all believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself. We are all here for you and we will all help you in this. You can do this, never doubt that. That baby is going to have the best life. Don't doubt that." She says wiping my tears.

"What if I mess up its life? Having a teenage parent is going to suck for it." I say looking away.

"Bella do not be ashamed that you are having a baby. You are going to give that child an amazing life. I just know it. Now let's go get you settled in." she says turning the car off and getting out. I wipe my face and get out grabbing my bag as she grabs my suitcase. We go inside and my uncle hugs me.

"The moving truck will be here in two days and you are already registered for school. Your first day is tomorrow." He tells me letting go and grabbing my bag and suitcase to take them to my room. I will have to catch up but I was in advanced placement classes at my old school so it shouldn't be too hard.

I go to my room to get settled and unpack my bag. Once my few clothes I brought with me are put away I grab my toiletries and go to the bathroom to clean up. I get in the shower and let the water run down my body relaxing all my muscles and carrying away my thoughts. I stay in the shower just letting myself process what has happened in the last few months before wrapping a towel around my body and going to my closet.

The house is two stories with a master bedroom and on-suite on the main floor down the hall from the kitchen and living room. The kitchen is quite large but not huge. In the middle is a large island with a seating overhang. In the living room there is a large sectional on one wall, a few chairs around the room, and a 70inch flat screen TV on the wall across from the couch. The main floor has an open floor plan so you can see both the kitchen and living room as you walk in the front door.

On the top floor there a four bedrooms and mine is the largest with a personal bathroom. There is a music room with a baby grand piano in the middle overlooking a river in the woods behind the pool through a wall of floor to ceiling windows. There are guitars, sound systems, and many more instruments and music things all around the room. One room is a library with bookshelves filled from floor to ceiling with many different kinds of books all separated by genres. The other room is empty. It is beside my room and they were going to make it into a nursery but they could never get pregnant. My aunt found out she couldn't have kids 3 years ago and they tried to adopt a young child from another country but the foreign adoption would never go through and when my dad died they decided to take me in.

They have given me the option of making it a nursery for my baby but I don't know what I'm going to do yet. My room is a corner room so two of the walls are floor to ceiling windows. It overlooks the flower garden with the woods behind it on the side my bed is against. You can see the pool out back from one wall of the windows. The walls are a light gray and the curtains that come out to cover the windows are red. I have a king size bed in the middle of the room with a gray, black, red, and white bed set. My closet is large and it is a walk-in. I have a desk on that wall with pictures of my friends and family scattered around on the walls. My bathroom is on the adjacent wall and it is AWESOME. There is a large shower on the wall across from the door as you walk in and it goes from wall to wall. There is a little closed off area for the toilet that is what the other wall that stops the shower is from. There is a huge claw foot tub on the right as you walk in the door, across from a double vanity. The tub is in front of another set of floor to ceiling windows until it stops where the shower is. It faces the woods and since my room is on the back of the house there is good privacy. In my bedroom, on the wall with the bathroom there is an empty space. I am going to put the crib with a built in changing table there, with a design of the baby's name on the wall above it.

I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and go downstairs.

"Aunt Sarah, can I ask you a question?" I say as I sit down cross-legged on a chair at the bar.

"Well you just did, but of course." She tells me as she sets a plate of chicken casserole with green beans and mashed potatoes in front of me.

"Do I have to go to public school? Can't I just do homeschooling?" I ask thinking of having to see Jasper again and people finding out what happened. I eat most of my food as she makes a plate for herself before she answers.

"Is this about Jasper? You know you can't just stay in the house forever right? And you can't just avoid him. He deserves to know." she tells me. While she's talking I get up and rinse my plate off before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Urgh why does he have to know? I can deal with this on my own. Let it ruin my life, not his." I say stubbornly, turning around and going into the living room.

"Bella you know you can't make that decision for him. I know you aren't going to keep this from him. I know you hun. And he'll find out one way or another, no matter how much you try to hide it and he deserves to find out from you." I just groan and plop myself down on the couch.

"What's wrong Bells?" my uncle Ron asks me.

"She's hassling me about Jasper. I don't want him to know and I don't want to go to school and have to see him. And I don't want people to find out that I was with him or that I am pregnant. I'm already going to be the center of attention."I tell him.

"Well you have to go to school. And he deserves to know and we all know you know that. You just don't want to see him because you are scared of what you are going to feel." He says.

"Why are you on her side?" I say pointing at my aunt "Why are you both going against me?"I say as I stand up and run up the stairs to my room and slam the door. I slide my back down the door and put my head in my hands and let the tears flow. There is a knock on the door and I hear my aunt's voice.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry we upset you. We just think you should tell him and let him choose what he wants to do. You can't decide this for him." I stand up and open the door for her to come in. She takes one look at me and pulls me into her arms. I start crying even harder and she pulls me with her to the bed. She has me lie down before climbing in beside me. She just holds me and lets me cry.

"What if he decides he doesn't want anything to do with us? What if he doesn't care? I don't know what to do. I don't think I can do this." I say through the sobs.

"I don't think he will. I think he will stick with you. He will help you through this. I know his parents and he is a good boy. Such a good boy. You are such a strong girl and you have so much support. You will get through this and you can do it." She tells me running her hands through my hair to comfort me.

I've always been close to her. She was the only aunt that I ever really saw and talked to. I tell her everything and she doesn't judge or criticize me. She just listens and talks me through it. She supports me and that's more than a lot of people can say about anyone in their lives. She stays and holds me until she thinks I'm asleep.

"You are stronger than you think you are sweetie. You can do this and I know you will do the right thing." She whispers as she kisses my forehead and gets up to leave. I hear her close the door on her way out and I lay for a moment wondering if maybe they are right. Maybe I should tell him. I fall asleep to the sound of the rain hitting the window before I know it.

* * *

**so. what'd ya think?**

**review and let me know.**

**give me some baby names. and let me know of some ideas that you think could be good to happen **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. i hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 2

When my alarm goes off in the morning I dread the day to come and try to just stay in bed. My aunt comes up to my room and makes me get up and get in the shower. When I get out I go to my closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, noting that I will need to get new ones as my baby bump grows. I grab a blue flannel that is too big and put it on over a black tank top with a pair of blue high top converses that match the flannel. I go back in the bathroom to blow dry my hair when I feel a wave of nauseas. I run over to the toilet and throw up what was left of my dinner last night that my body hadn't digested already.

"Ugh." I groan as I lean back on the wall taking deep breaths. I stand up and go back to the sink. I brush my teeth and dry my hair before putting it in a pony tail as I grab my bag and go downstairs. Setting the bag on the counter as I walk by I go to the fridge and grab a yogurt to have for breakfast. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer I walk into the living and sit on the couch beside my aunt.

"Hey sweetie." She says as I crawl over to be leaning into her side. She wraps her arm around me and we watch TV until I am done with my yogurt. I get up and throw away the container before grabbing my bag, my keys, and my phone and walking out the door to the 5-car garage. I go to the farthest car from the door and get in my 1986 remodeled, completely fixed up, black, fox body mustang. I press the button to open the automatic doors of the garage and I hit the gas to pull out. I shift gears and hit 30 before I am out of the driveway. I don't slow down as I pull onto the road and speed up going to school.

The school is not very big but it's a small town so I would imagine not too crowded. I park in an empty parking space beside a new shiny silver Volvo and get out. The people that are in the parking lot look over at me and some are staring at me, some the car, others going back and forth. I ignore the stares and head to the main office.

"Hello?"I say into the empty space.

"One moment please" I hear a lady say from behind the desk. She stands up and I see a plump lady with curly red hair and too much make-up on. She seems to be in her late 30s, early 40s. "What can I do for you?" she asks.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Today is my first day." I tell her.

"Ah, yes. I have your schedule right here. This is a map of the school and a sheet I need you to get all your teachers to sign and bring it back to me at the end of the day." She says as she hands me a few sheets of paper and I look down at the schedule.

Chemistry-Brown

Literature-Hollaway

Lunch

History-Jordon

Gym-Coach Colbert

"About the gym class.." I begin.

"The teacher knows of your condition and you do not have to participate besides walking

occasionally." she says. I nod and make my way to my first class. There are not many students in the room yet so I walk over to the teacher without too many stares.

"I'm Isabella but just call me Bella." I tell her handing over the slip.

"Alright Bella, here is your textbook and you will be sitting in the back near the window. If you need to leave the room, just go ahead and go out of the door near your seat. You don't have to ask or anything." She tells me handing the sheet and a book to me. I go to my seat and set my stuff down before taking out my phone and pulling up my messages.

_(Bella, __**Aunt**__)_

_Why did you make me come? Why couldn't I just do it from home?_

_**Honey you will be fine. You can't avoid it and you need to be with other teenagers. Just take it one moment at a time. **_

_But what if I run into him? Or he sees me and tries to talk to me? What if I just freeze and run away? He'll think I'm a complete idiot._

_**He deserves to know. Not necessarily at this moment but sometime soon. He shouldn't find out from gossip. Just talk to him. Give it time. It will be okay.**_

_I don't want anyone to know. Especially not him. He'll hate me._

_**Bella it's not just your fault. He can't put it all on you. He made the choice to be with you just like you made the one to be with him.**_

_He probably doesn't even remember me. He probably has some girlfriend and I was just some one time side toy._

_**Honey no. I don't think that was it at all. I've seen that boy and he is not a player or a cheater. I know you feel hopeless and scared, it's understandable in your situation, but it will work out. He will remember you. You are too beautiful and amazing to forget.**_

_Thank you Aunt Sarah. Class is starting, I'll text you later. Love you._

_**Love you too. It will be okay.**_

I put my phone on the desk and look around the room at the other students that had come in. A lot of them were looking and pointing at me but one girl with long blonde hair didn't even seem to notice me. She turned around and glared at me with the same topaz eyes as Jasper's. She had the same pale but still tan skin and inhumane beauty. They had to be related somehow. She continued to glare at me and I think she was expecting me to look away and feel threatened by her cold stare but I just held her gaze until she huffed and turned back around to look at the board. Class was easy because we did a lab I had already done at my old school so I had too much space in my head to think. I was thankful when the bell rang for the next class.

That's how my other class went but I did meet two girls, Angela and Paisly that seemed nice and not like gossipy type girls. They asked me to sit with them at lunch and I had no one else to sit with. They showed me the way and we talked about where I used to live and I learned a lot about them. We got to the cafeteria and got in line. I grabbed an apple, a salad, and a bottle of water. After we pay for our food, the girls lead me to a table where two girls and a guy are sitting. We sit down and I begin talking to the people that were already here.

The girl's names are Kailie and Ryin. The guy's name is Henley and he seems to be dating Paisly. Kailie and Angela also seem to be dating. I look around the cafeteria at all the people sitting at the tables. All of the tables are full except for one in the back corner. It is as far away from the other tables as it could possibly get. Someone comes in the door and I look towards them.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"That's the Cullens." Angela says. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and she is with the big guy Emmett, the short spiky haired girl is Alice. Her girlfriend is homeschooled, something about really bad social anxiety. The guy with the bronze colored hair is Edward. He's single but he doesn't date." She says. I notice her glance at Ryin but I ignore it as she continues. "The blonde guy is…"

"Jasper.." I breathe. Looking at him takes my breath away and I have to glance away so I can breathe again.

"Yeah, how did you know? Anyway, Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife; something about her not being able to have kids. The wife is Rosalie and Jasper's aunt, their parents had some kind of accident and they took them in." she continued.

"That's really nice of them." I was purposely not looking toward the table as she talked. I don't want to know if he had seen me yet and I'm scared to look and find out. I don't want to know if he remembers me or not quite yet.

Kailie leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "Jasper is staring at you." she says.

"He is?" I ask as I glance back. I lock gazes with him and I can't look away. My head starts to spin and I look away taking a deep breath. "Yeah, weird." I say. I don't look back at him for the rest of lunch and just get to know the group of people at the table.

Paisley is a short girl with brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She has an angled, sharp face with high cheekbones and a high melodic voice. She is dating Henley who is the only guy at the table and seems to be about 6"1'. He has short dirty blonde hair and a baby face. His voice is deep and scratchy. They have been together for two years and they seem extremely happy together. You can see how in love they are from the way they look at each other. Paisly loves to paint and Henley is really good at playing music.

Kailie is tall and she has straight jet black hair that goes down just past her shoulders. She has a baby face with piercing blue eyes and she is dating Angela. Angela is also tall with the same color hair but hers is wavy and goes about halfway down her back. She has high cheekbones and sharp features. They have been together for 7 months and seem to be just as happy as Paisly and Henley. Kailie loves animals and Angela is on the school newspaper team.

Ryin is the only other single one at the table. She is about my height with a muscular build and short white hair with grey tips. It is shaved on one side and looks really cool. She loves to play the guitar and drums and is on a softball team. We talk for the rest of lunch and when the bell rings we all throw our trash away and go out of the building. Henley and Ryin are in my history class so when the group splits we go together. We walk into class and they go to sit in their seats while I go up to the teacher and hand him my slip. He tells me to sit at the table in the back and as I walk back to my seat I almost trip on a backpack. I play on my phone as the class files in and I don't look up as someone sits next to me.

"Bella?" I hear from beside me. I look over and see that Jasper is sitting in the seat next to me and he is staring at me.

"Jasper." I say nonchalantly and look away at the board to listen to the teacher as he starts class. I ignore him for the rest of the class but I see him glance at me every once in a while from the corner of my eye. Either way I don't look over at him. When the bell rings I pack up my stuff as quickly as I can and try to get away before he can talk to me.

"Bella wait!" he says grabbing my arm. I look back at him and shake my head.

"Let me go Jasper." I say. He sighs and drops my arm as I walk toward Ryin and Henley's desk in the front. They give me a look but I walk out of the door and go toward the gym. We have to split up but when I get into the gym I see that Kailie is in this class with me.

I go over to the teacher and as he signs my slip he tells me that the class was running laps today so I would just have to walk. I set my bag down on the bleachers and Kailie came over to walk with me. I noticed that Jasper's brother and sister, Emmett and Alice were in this class and they were running in front of us. The running didn't seem to bother them like it did the other kids. The running stopped about halfway through class and everyone went on to do their own thing. It was getting close to the end of class and I started to feel really nauseous. I grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom in the hall outside the gym. I threw my bag down and barely made it over the toilet before my stomach emptied its contents.

"Bella?" I hear Kailie say as the door shuts. She must hear me throwing up because she comes over and rubs my back as I rock back and forth over the toilet. Once I stop dry-heaving I lean back and look up at Kailie.

"Are you okay?" she asks me concerned. I nod and she helps me stand up. I grab my bag and go over to the sink to rinse my mouth out and splash my face. We walk out and go back into the gym. The bell is about to ring so I go to stand by the door. Kailie comes and leans against the wall in front of me.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asks me. I roll my eyes at her and she laughs.

"I'm fine. My lunch just didn't agree with me." I tell her. She nods and the bell rings. I walk out and go to the office to give the lady my slip before going to my car. I groan audibly knowing he can hear me when I see him leaning against the car parked beside mine. I go to open my door but he grabs my hand.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asks me.

"We hooked up, no big deal. There's nothing to talk about so I don't see why I need to talk to you." I say as I pull my hand away and open my door. I throw my bag into the passenger seat and get into my car.

"But it wasn't just a hookup for me Bella." he says as I close the door. My heart skips a beat and I want to jump out of the car and wrap my arms around him and never let go. Instead, I act like I don't hear him and drive off.

* * *

**what did you think? make sure to leave a review and like and follow pleaseee! it would mean a lot to me to know that its being read. i also need to know if i should continue writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Soooo sorry it took me so long to get this posted but its been a hectic time. If you read my other stories i am trying to post for them but i have no idea how to continue them. If anyone has got any ideas for those or for this one too if you like let me know. **

**Anyways here is chapter 3 i hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

When I get home I park my car in the garage beside my uncles. Going into the house I set my bag on the bench by the door and take off my shoes.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" my uncle ask me from the couch. He has a bowl of popcorn in his lap and he is watching a baseball game.

"Fine." I go over and sit next to him. I lay across the couch with my head in his lap and look at the T.V. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know my aunt is rubbing my forehead to wake me and tells me dinner is ready. I get up and go sit at the table where my uncle already has his plate made. My aunt sets a plate in front of me and sits down.

"So how was your day?' she asks me

"I made some friends and heard lots of the school gossip. Jasper tried to talk to talk to me but I panicked and was just trying to get away."I say looking down at my food. "I am going to talk to him. I just want to build a friendship first. Is that really such a bad idea?" I look back up with tears in my eyes and angrily wipe them away. "Stupid hormones." I mumble

"No it's not a bad idea but like you keep saying, what if you get close to him and when you tell him, he leaves. You'll get hurt and I don't want that to happen to you. I don't think that will be the case but you have to consider all the possibilities." My aunt grabs my hand as she speaks and I squeeze it.

"I don't know. I'm going to think about it. May I be excused?" I ask grabbing my plate. My aunt nods her head and I get up to put my plate in the dishwasher. I clean up the dishes from dinner and kiss my aunt and uncle on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." They say goodnight and I go upstairs to get in the bath. I grab a pair of shorts, a sweatshirt and some underwear before walking into the bathroom. I stay in the bath for about an hour before getting out and getting dressed. I go to my computer and get out my homework. I get it all finished in less than an hour and since its 11:30 I decide to go to bed.

_I'm in a park and it is a sunny day with the birds chirping in the trees around me. A little girl comes running up to me and starts pulling on my hand, she has Jasper's blonde hair with my chocolate eyes and perfect pale skin. She is stunningly beautiful and it takes my breath away._

_ "Mommy come on daddy said he will push us." She pulls me with her to the swings and I pick her up. I sit on one of the swings with her in my lap and Jasper comes up behind me and pushes us. Her laugh rings through the air and I begin to laugh with her. Jasper stops the swing and grabs her from my arms as I get out of the swing. He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of our heads._

_ "I love you." he says to me. It seems so natural, like he says it every day. I look deep in his eyes and I can see how much we mean to him. _

_ "I love you too." I lean in to touch my lips to his and everything feels right._

I sit up straight and grab my stomach as the nausea rolls through me. This isn't morning sickness, it's unsettling and I've never felt anything like it. I look over at the clock on my bedside table.

2:18 a.m.

GREAT! I plop back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I lay there for a while and I come to the decision that I am going to tell him tomorrow. I decide to go for a drive and clear my head. Grabbing my jacket I head downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I yelp and jump a little.

"Uncle Ron, you scared me." I place my hand over my heart and he chuckles as he looks back at the T.V.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He says "Where are you sneaking off to? You aren't sneaking off with some boy are you?" he asks as I sit next to him with a laugh.

"I'm already pregnant. Do you really have to worry?" I ask as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I will always worry about you. Even when you are 35 and it annoys you." he kisses my forehead and looks toward the T.V.

"I couldn't sleep. I was going to go for a drive but I think I'm just going to sit here with you." We sit in silence for a while before I speak again. "Why are you up?"

"Your aunt was snoring and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here. I figured if I wasn't going to be sleeping I might as well watch some T.V." he says with a laugh. I chuckle and turn to watch the show he has on. It's one of those old ones that are filmed in black and white and the people aren't talking and there are just sound effects. I fall asleep and when I wake up its early morning. The sun is starting to peek into the room around the curtains and I can slightly see that the sky is clear. My head is on a pillow and my uncle is gone.

I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach before going up to my room. I hop in the shower and quickly wash off. When I get out I wrap the towel around my body and go to my sink. I grab my blow dryer and when it's fully dried I run the flat iron over it. I throw on some mascara and head into my room. I decide on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt before I grab my black converses on my way out of my room and head downstairs.

"Morning." I say to my aunt as I sit at the bar and grab some pancakes from the stack she has made so far.

"Good morning Bella. Isn't it pretty outside? Does it remind you of home, at least for the one day?" she gives me a smile and hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, it's pretty." I eat my pancakes and throw my plate in the sink on my way back upstairs to get my book bag. I grab all my stuff for school and head to my car. "I'm leaving!" I yell to my aunt on my way out. I get in my car and open the garage door before speeding out of the driveway.

When I pull into the school parking lot I park in the same spot I did yesterday but the Volvo wasn't here yet. I get out and since I have a little time to spare I sit at a picnic table under a tree to read and enjoy the sun. I sit out there until right before the bell rings before running inside to class. I make it into my seat just in time. We work on an easy assignment because the teacher wasn't here today. When I'm done with the work I turn it in and listen to my music until the bell rings for the next class. We watch a play in my literature class and by the time lunch comes around I still haven't seen Jasper or any of his siblings. I go through the line and grab an apple with a bottle of water because my stomach didn't like me at the moment before going to sit at the table from yesterday. I say hi to everyone before going into my own little world thinking about how I was going to tell him.

"They don't come on sunny days." I jump and look over at Ryin. She raises her eyebrows at me and I blush because she caught me looking toward his table. "When it's sunny out Mr. and Mrs. Cullen pull the kids out and they go hiking or camping or something. I wish. My parents would never do that."

"I... I wasn't..." I stutter

"It's fine. I saw you two talking yesterday and with you staring figured something was up. But don't worry. I'm not Kailie. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She says taking a bite of her food. I squeeze her hand and she smiles at me.

"Thanks." When the bell rings I throw my trash away and hurry to my next class while I think about that small exchange between me and Ryin. I can tell that we are going to be really close and that she will be really helpful to have by my side. My last two classes go by quick, with me just sitting out during gym. I got a couple of glances and I think people were curious but I don't think it will cause gossip quite yet. _At least I hope not. _I think. I go straight to my car when the bell rings and look at my phone.

Jazz: Hey Bella. Look I know you don't want to talk to me and you are avoiding me but can we please talk? I miss my friend. Can we please meet up somewhere and talk. Please Bella…

* * *

**What'd ya think? please leave a review its very much appreciated. **

**i will try to post for the all the stories sometime soon but no promises.**


End file.
